masseffectfandomcom-20200222-history
Forum:Arrival, Did you like it?
I realy enjoyed arrival, it made me want to play mass effect 3 that much more. What is your thoughts on the last dlc for the great game of Mass effect 2? Dr.No Life 14:22, April 7, 2011 (UTC) I enjoyed it too! I'm glad they cleared the gap between ME2 and ME3, with the Reapers arrival and all. I mean, it'd just be lame if shadow broker was the last DLC, then ME3 comes out. WTF happened in between.? Good, story on the DLC too! And Shepard talks directly to Harbinger, telling him to watch his arse. That was the best part. Or the vision you see if you let the timer reach zero, gives me chills. Nazara18 20:22, April 8, 2011 (UTC) It was okay for me, it felt like minimal work went into it and it may have been rushed, such as cloaking not counting as covert stealth. Overlord had plenty of things to do and a Hammerhead thing similar to Mako, although I hated the Mako, and a somewhat touching ending that made you hated that guy for doing that to his brother. Shadow Broker was my favorite DLC, it had a Spectre fight, car chase with hilarious dialogue and you ended up with the Shadow Broker ally and base at your disposal. Arrival just felt like a survival mode while trying to beat the timer. Just hope we get "rewarded" for doing these DLC in Mass Effect 3, like having more time before the Reaper invasion and Shadow Broker resources, unlike how there was no retirement home to go to in ME2 for finishing Pinnacle station in ME1. Although I was glad to finally see Admiral Hackett face to face, he wasn't what I expected, for some reason I also pictured a mysterious guy with shades looking similar to the Terminator, based on that voice of his.--FoxMikage 21:38, April 11, 2011 (UTC) :He's an Admiral, not a time-traveling robot. Mysterious guys with shades who look like the Terminator are not commonly found holding very high-profile commands, as Admiral Hackett does. It's hard to stay mysterious in those circumstances. Just ask David Petraeus or Norman Schwarzkopf. SpartHawg948 06:00, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I did not care for Arrival because it didn't have any surprises. I understand that story-advancing DLC can't have too many choices, since it would add further diversions to ME3. Whether you play the Arrival or LOTSB, Liara will be the new Shadow Broker and the reapers won't attack immediately. However, meeting the Shadow Broker and ultimately replacing him (it) with Liara is extremely interesting and big twist in our expectations. Anybody that has played ME or ME2 and not LOTSB would be extremely confused by Liara being the new Shadow Broker. As for Arrival, the only "twist" is that Shepard will be charged with killing a bunch of Batarians. This is a big deal from a story perspective, but from a player perspective not that interesting. Based on my understanding of ME3, when the reapers attack, Shepard will be on Earth and the Alliance will have studied and modified the Normandy. Shepard could have been charged with other crimes, such as treason for working with Cerebus; killing the Eldfell-Ashland employees in Zaeed's mission; or farting in a no farting zone. For story purposes, he could be on Earth briefing the Alliance on the Reaper threat. As for the Normandy, even if not seized as part of the charges, Shepard may have turned it over voluntarily, or perhaps it was seized "illegally" by the Alliance. Blindman25 17:29, April 12, 2011 (UTC) I enjoyed the improvements hinted at during the game. Such as the improved Shep facial animations, and body movement. My shep is an ugly guy, so you can imagine my surprise when his facial features actually seem real, instead of the famous "rape face" you usually get. Camera cinematics were also somewhat improved, and hearing the "Crap your pants" panic in the enemies voice was a delight, like the world actually realizes that shep is actually the fearsome character we all know he is. Conversely, it does feel like a rushed bit of DLC. Its small, the Batarians themselves are barely seen, which leads you to feeling like you are fighting the same mercenaries you've been fighting since you first started playing. Stealth felt forced, and cloaking didn't work, plus a slight plothole forms when you wonder why *spoiler* the upcoming trial will be on Earth. (Aside from the coolness factor of course) Artcurus is the Alliances seat of government, and the citadel makes sense if shep gets his specter status back.Nashk 02:40, April 13, 2011 (UTC) I don't like this DLC because in the story is technically no choice as all dialogues lead always to the same. 13:24, November 20, 2016 (UTC) Conceptually I liked it a lot. In practice it seemed rushed and half-baked. The puzzle/stealth aspect in the beginning was a good twist, and the "countdown" was interesting, but didn't make for much suspense as an optional DLC. Really, this should have been the last mission in the game after the Collector Base. Shepard connects the Reapers with the Object Rho artifact through info found in the Collector Base, then leaves the team behind knowing it will get messy. The game would end with Shepard recalled to Earth under terrorism suspicion, and ME2 overall would have been much more connected to the Reaper threat. It would have been much darker, but also would have driven home the themes of moral trade-offs and the continuing denial of the Reaper threat by the major races.